Red Scarlett Beauty
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: This is my first set of dribble drabbles. I hope you like them...
1. Chapter 1 First Christmas

**Hi all, thought I would get started on my dribble drabbles. LOL These will range from all different kinds of stories. Happy, sad, funny, romantic, and friendship. My friends Liguidcrystal94 ((Jenny)) and 13 Jo ((Jo)) helped me out and gave me some ideas. They are the best! LOL Thank you guys! *hugs you* So be kind, this is my first set. :0) I hope you will like them...Here we go... This idea came first, so this is for Jo, I hope you like it. :0)**

They had been married about one year, and this was their first Christmas together as a family. They had a little baby girl twins, they named one Gabriella Symon'e Jane.

Gabriella after Teresa's mother, and Symon'e after Patrick's mother. Their other little baby girl they named after their themselves, giving her the name Patrice, and her middle name coming from Patrick's grandmother, Anabelle.

They were beautiful little babies, both looking like their Daddy and Mommy.

His hair, and her pout. Very beautiful little ones these two made.

Patrick was having a ball being a Daddy again, the little ones were so tiny, they came a month earlier than they were suppose to.

Teresa was in the hospital for about a month, along with Patrick who stayed with her, by her side every step of the way.

They set in the floor and played with the little ones, who Patrick was busy tickling little Gaby's tummy, blowing bubbles on her. She laughed and giggled, fisting her tiny little hands in his hair, but he didn't mind, he just giggled with her.

Teresa watched her husband playing so happily with their little one. While she had little Patrice, kicking her little feet all over the place, Teresa kissed and tickled her little feet, and listened as she giggled and blew bubbles.

Both parents were beyond happy.

She looked at their Christmas tree, it was some things they had when they were little, along with some new things they had bought, to add to it.

Lots of little girly things hung from it, teddy bears, and little doll ornaments they had found. Along with some very special keepsakes.

She remembered how Patrick had acted when they found out she was expecting, he cried, all night, he was just so happy he couldn't hold it in.

She smiled at the memory, they had only been married for six months when she found out, and he had been wonderful throughout her pregnancy.

She smiled and watched him, then looked back at their tree. Patrick had even gotten little necklaces and bracelets to hang on their tree, pink and purple.

Patrick had bought everything he possibly could fit in their car. The room was filled with stuffed toys, little noise makers, things that could help them walk a little better, where they where so little, they were trying to, they had a habit of trying to want to run, and they loved to take off and crawl, which is why Patrick was always in the floor, he just enjoyed them so much, he was never far away from them.

This was an amazing feeling looking around the room, that was covered in toys, and cloths everywhere, along with things he of course thought she needed.

She thought he had definitely overdid it, he got her a beautiful diamond heart necklace, and a diamond ring to match, also new clothes. She got him a new watch, and some new clothes too. He didn't seem to wear the three piece ensemble's that much anymore. He wore jeans and t-shirts mostly, because he was more comfortable, he liked to get in the floor and play, and roll around with them, he was always on his tummy.

She had even caught him sound to sleep, with them on top of him, or curled up to him.

He was a wonderful father, he even brought them to her so she could nurse them, him playing with one while she fed the other. They had a good system, which she was happy about. He even changed them and helped bathe them.

She heard him humming to them, he was now setting with his legs crossed with both little ones in his arms. She snuggled to him, and began to hum too.

Christmas carols filled their home, he turned to smile at her, and they softly kissed.

She looked out their window, and got a shock, it was snowing, it hadn't snowed there in a long, long time.

"Patrick look, its snowing."

"Its beautiful Teresa, hey ladies, look, its your first snow."

The little ones wiggled and tried to say snow, but only sow came out.

Patrick and Teresa both smiled at each, and tenderly kissed again, while she ran her right hand hand through his hair.

This was the most wonderful Christmas they had in so long.

New beginnings.

She looked over at her husband, and ran her hand over her tummy.

"Patrick, do you think little Patrick Elliot will like snow too?"

"I know he will."

They softly kissed and became absorbed in the bliss that surrounded them.

**Okay, this is my first one, hope you like it. Jo came up with this one, I really like it! Tell me what you think! :0) Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2 Red Scarlett Beauty

** Hi everyone Thank you so much for your support. Thank yous go out to: 13 Jo for reviewing, thought that this was so beautiful, Jane the Dad Lisbon the mom, and the ending truly gave the feeling of a "new beginning", and also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories. Lysjelonken for reviewing, cuteness, also thank you for adding me in your favorites stories. Jisbon4ever, for reviewing, thinks it was beautiful, thanked me for posting it,, loves Jisbon, also thank you for putting me on your story alerts, and adding me to your favorites. **

**Okay, this one is NOT like my other stories. I am completely stepping out of my zone, let me know what you think... I haven't been to sleep, I was on The Mentalist site when this popped in my head...Please don't hate me after you read this...  
**

**WARNING: Bloody, and violent...****  
**

It had been a long day, a good day, but long.

Patrick was to his house for a change, an inspection crew was going to go through the building and just do a monthly check to make sure everything was safe.

Patrick had showered, brushed his teeth, and came back downstairs in his boxers when he heard a knock on his door, it was 3 in the morning, so he thought it was probably Teresa stopping by, they had been together for about three months now, only she never came by this time of night, she was already with him, so what earth could she want at this time of night, well morning, he hoped she was okay.

Patrick looked through the little peep hole, and saw Teresa, so he opened the door, what he saw shocked him to the core.

"Teresa, are you okay?"

His voice was shaky, although how she looked, could you blame him?

She had a black silky gown on, with spaghetti straps, that came right above her knees, but that wasn't what threw him, it how she looked.

She had blood smeared on her porcelain skin, her hair was in her face, and sticking a bit, there was blood in her hair too, and barefoot, it was like she didn't even know she was there.

In her right hand she carried a butcher knife, it was dripping with blood.

He shook slightly, he knew something wasn't right, this was not his Lisbon.

"Teresa, what happened, are you hurt, did someone hurt you?"

He sounded like he was talking to a child trying to figure out what happened, but she didn't answer, just stood there, the summer night wind, blowing her hair around.

"Come in, I'll get you cleaned up."

He moved, and she walked in.

He walked to his kitchen and put some water on, soon it would be perfect for some tea, it would sooth her nerves, she looked a sight, almost like maybe she killed someone, he shook his head at the thought, no way would she do anything like that.

He turned to see her standing there three inches away from him, and he backed up until he was touching the counter.

"Teresa, please say something, I know somethings wrong, you can tell me."

She took the knife and slowly and even gently ran it down his throat, the center of his collar bones, down his chest and his tummy, stopping were his boxers started.

Patrick froze, what was going on with her tonight, what had she done?

"Mmmm, Patrick, you have no idea what's going on."

She laughed, it sounded creepy.

Her voice was too calm, he was starting to get, dare he say, scared?

She moved the knife, and ran her left hand all over the smooth hard muscles of his chest and tummy, then came back up to his throat, then she pressed herself against him.

"Teresa, um, are you feeling okay, what happened?"

She looked at him, as she brought the knife back up to his throat.

"I don't feel like talking Patrick, I did something to someone."

She stood there and watched him watch her.

"Are you afraid of me?"

She asked a little too innocently, running the knife with anothers blood smeared across his chest.

Patrick looked down at her, something had gone terribly wrong with her tonight, he wasn't even sure if she was in there, this was not Teresa.

"Um, well, you are holding a knife to me, so, maybe so, what happened?"

She laughed, it still didn't sound right though.

She looked up at him, her eyes were different, dilated and held something different, something evil, she killed someone.

"What happened Teresa, did you hurt someone after they hurt you?"

She looked down, then came up to his chest, and placed her head there for a moment, before talking.

"I did something."

She smiled when she said it, he was so beyond freaked out right now.

"You keep saying that, but what did you do?"

She held the knife up, still wet to show him.

"I did something."

Teresa slowly pushed herself away from him, and walked around a bit, she was acting like she wasn't in her head, he wondered if she had been drugged.

Patrick pushed himself away from the counter and she spun around to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

Needless to say he jumped about one foot, and grabbed his chest.

"I-I'm not going anywhere."

He tried to stay calm, but he wasn't doing the best job at it.

Teresa stomped up to him and pushed him into the counter, pushing herself against him once again.

"Tonight you will be mine Patrick, all mine."

She began to lay soft kisses on his chest while he just watched her, and wondered what to do.

"Patrick, take me upstairs."

He pushed away from the counter, turned off the stove and walked upstairs with her following him.

When they reached the top, he turned slightly, and was knocked out.

Teresa dragged his body to the mattress, and then set on top of his lower tummy, tying his wrists and ankles to hooks she saw in the floor, she then settled and waited for him to awake.

Patrick started to come too, to find Teresa setting on him, with her strap falling off her shoulder.

"Teresa, what happened, talk to me."

"You will be mine tonight, all mine."

She leaned down and softly kissed him, then deepened it, and turned passionate.

He loved how she kissed him, always had, but this felt different.

"Teresa, tell me what happened."

She took her hands from his chest, and picked up the knife, and ran it on his chest and tummy.

"Tonight you will be mine, forever."

Patrick watched her, as she leaned down, kissing his chest, then coming up to his mouth, passionately kissing him, she pulled back once again and looked at him, then set up.

"Teresa."

"Shhh, stop talking."

She told him softly.

"Teresa, what's going on?"

There was panic in his voice as he asked her.

"You just won't be quiet will you?"

She asked as she began to run the blade over his chest, tummy, sides, then from his shoulder to his wrists.

"Ter-esa, ple-ase-stop."

She looked down at him.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP!"

She screamed at him, he was wincing in pain, hoping that she would stop, and come to her senses.

"Ple-ase, Ter-es-a."

"You just don't know when to stop Patrick."

She then took the knife and ran it across his throat, causing him to bleed more.

"Ter-e-sa."

Was all he got out as she raised the knife up, then plunged it in his chest and tummy over and over again.

Tears flowed out of Patrick's eyes as he watched helplessly, unable to speak, he knew he was going to die, he made his peace, and watched her until all went black.

Teresa was suddenly very tired, and dropped the knife next to the mattress, she leaned down and kissed his warm lips, then collapsed on his chest, and fell asleep.

Teresa awoke in the morning feeling wet, and sticky, she also felt sick.

She raised her head up, and gasped at the horror that met her.

She couldn't comprehend what she saw, there was so much blood, his blood, all over her, all over him, the mattress, the floor, everywhere.

Teresa was in shock, she shook and trembled against him.

"What happened?"

She asked while crying, she didn't understand.

She heard chapping, and she jumped.

"Bravo Teresa, excellent job."

She stared at her boyfriend, in a complete daze as she asked him who he was.

"Who are you, how do you know me?"

She asked, never pulling her eyes away from the man she was so in love with.

The man looked stunned by her question.

"Teresa, I am Red John, I came by your apartment last night, and drugged you, then hypnotized you, into going to take care of a whiny wife for me, she never appreciated anything her husband did, then I told you to get Patrick for me, and tell him tonight you will be mine, I am very proud of you Teresa, you are an excellent huntress, and what a prize, I have wanted him for so long, and you did this it for me, beautiful."

Teresa cried as she watched helplessly as Red John dipped three fingers in Patrick's blood and made his smiley on the wall, right next to his wife's and daughters.

"I killed Patrick, I killed my best friend?"

"Yes Teresa, also add your lover to that that catigory, my masterpiece is now complete, thank you, take care, and have a great day Teresa, goodbye."

Teresa was left with Patrick, she looked over him, how could this have happened?

"Patrick I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She gently moved off of him, and untied him, she looked at him, as she did this, he was so cold, and pale.

She set next to him and gently pulled him in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair, it was one of her favorite things to do, she would wrap her fingers around his little curls, and play with his hair, now it was soaked in his blood.

She ran her fingers over his face and wept more, as she saw the dry tear tracks on his face.

"I'm so sorry Patrick, so so sorry."

She gently ran her fingers over his eyes, she would would never see them again watching her, his nose, how he would wrinkle it up at her, playing with her, his lips, never would she see him smile at her, or kiss her again, his dimples, she would never be able to playfully tease him about them anymore, his arms, no more would she be held all night, his hands so strong, yet gentle, she would never feel him touching her again, his chest, never would she be able to lay her head on him and listen to his heartbeat, his tummy, she smiled, and then cried, as she ran her fingers over him, never would she be able to tickle him again, his legs never would she be tangled in them again, she would never have him back, never.

She cried as her head filled with heartbreaking memories, him holding her, kissing her, touching her, making love to her, everything was gone.

"Patrick I love you so much, I am so sorry."

She gently laid him back down, and kissed his lips, now cold, not warm.

She laid down next to him, she couldn't take this, she wept as she looked at him.

She took the knife up from the floor, raised it up, and plunged it in her chest, she pulled it out, and threw it on the floor, she knew she wouldn't last long now, she couldn't live without him.

She took his hand in hers and smiled as she could feel her life slipping away, she would be with be with him soon.

She turned her body to his and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you Patrick, will be together soon."

She curled up to him, and positioned them how they always slept, and took her last breath.

When they were found, they were wrapped up together, face to face.

**Okay as I said this is NOT like my other stories, tell me if you hate me. Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)  
**


End file.
